Faded Paper And Strong Memories
by FallennAngel
Summary: Dougie wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream turned nightmare, and then begins to reminisce in old memories.
1. Faded Paper And Strong Memories

**Faded Paper And Strong Memories**

_"Danny! Where's Danny you guys?"_

_"He's gone...he didn't make it in time."_

_"No...it can't be true! No!...no..."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. That memory from over a year ago still haunted me in my dreams, though they weren't dreams anymore. Every single one of them became a nightmare before I awoke. Tom and Harry knew, they would hear me scream in the middle of the night. At first, they would wake me up and comfort me...but now, now they left me. There was no point. Nothing was helping. Nothing would bring Danny back. He's gone, and always will be.

I lost not only my best friend, but the one I love. I have never stopped loving him, my heart has not accepted that he's gone. I haven't done much to try and get it to stop either. I can't imagine myself loving any one else. That Bolton accent still rings inside my head, still as strong as the first day I met him.

_"Please state your name, instrument, and why we should choose you." Tom Fletcher sat at the table in front of me, a pen in his hand and a look of exhaust on his face.__  
Auditions had started at 8 am, it was now around 5 pm. I don't blame him for being tired.  
_

_"Dougie Poynter. I play the bass..and I, uh, don't really know as to why you should pick me." I mumbled that last part, and stared down at my feet. I was beyond nervous.  
Then I heard HIM laugh._

_"Well then play us a bit, maybe that will help." I looked up at the strong Bolton accent.  
Danny Jones' beautiful eyes stared back at me. His goofy grin reached me, and I couldn't help but give him a shy smile back._

My first memory of him always made me smile, no matter what mood I was in. The moment I had looked into his eyes, I knew I would fall in love with him. It didn't matter to me if I did make it into the band or not, but the fact I did made things that much better.

It had been two years since we started the band, and my feelings for a certain brunette had only grown stronger. And apparently it was obvious, well obvious to everyone except Danny. Tom had been the one to encourage me to tell him. Harry helped to make it so no one was home that night, except Danny and I.

_"Hey Doug, you know where Tom and Harry went to?" Danny had just appeared in my door way. I was in the middle of building the courage to tell Danny. Seeing him standing there did nothing to help._

_"Out." I managed to squeak. Which earned me a worried look from Danny._

_"You okay mate?" He walked into my room and sat on my bed. I had been sitting with my back against my head board, and had my knees up towards the roof. When Danny sat down, his hip was touching my toes, and he put a hand on my knee. It suddenly got really hard to breathe._

_"Actually...they went out, so I could talk to you about something." I told him, staring just over his shoulder._

_"Alright, what's up?" Danny sounded so carefree, he had no idea what was about to happen. I feared his reaction, but couldn't back down now._

_I put my leg's down, Danny's hand sliding down too. It rested just over the knee, slightly on my thigh. My breath hitched as I stared at the motionless hand. Finally I brought my gaze up to meet Danny's. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten, because suddenly he was only a couple centimeters away.  
I decided I couldn't resist any longer. My lips crashed onto his, giving everything into that single kiss._

_At first, he was still. Then suddenly, he was responding with just as much emotion as me. I knew from that kiss, that we would be forever._

I felt a lone tear fall from my eye, and glide down my cheek. That memory was hard to think about, because Danny and I were going to be forever. It seemed like nothing would ever tear us apart, and we loved that. Almost as much as we loved each other, and that was powerful.

I would wish every night that Danny would walk through that door, and it would be as if nothing had ever happened. We would still be the two McFly boys, madly in love. No one had cared either, they had all supported us. They just wanted us to be happy.

Well, I'm not anymore. I try to be happy, cause I know Danny would want me to be. I know Danny would want me to keep living, which is why I am still sitting in my empty bed. That is why my heart still aches for him.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. The moon was shining right onto he glass of a frame. I picked up the frame, and saw a picture of Danny. His smile glowed, despite the faded newsprint. I took a deep breath as I read the headline for the infinite time. I gently placed it back on the dresser, and said only three words before going to back to bed.

"I love you."

That news paper article will always haunt my dreams, causing them to become nightmares. And despite the fact that Danny may not be with me physically, he will always be in my heart and memories. One last time I glanced towards the frame, which reflected the moon light, making it impossible to read. Though that fact made no difference, I had memorized it long ago. It was the last thing I saw before closing my eyes to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**A Fire Causes Four To Become Three**

**There was a fire late last night at the McFly boy's house. Harry Judd, Tom Fletcher and Dougie Poynter survive with only minor burns.  
Sadly Danny Jones did not make it, and was killed in the fire.**


	2. The Author's Note

**A/N;**

Alright, don't kill me.

That was a one-shot and will remain that way. I just can't bring myself to write an author's note on the same page, cause I just think it will ruin the story.

I know its not all "aww" and cute and stuff, but it just came to me. Since there is just so many forest fires and houses being destroyed around where I live, it inspired this.

So the story behind everything is that there was a fire at the McFly house. Tom, Harry and Dougie had been hanging out in the living room, the room that was the closest to the front door. When suddenly they smelt smoke, and then flames appeared. They had quickly gotten up and tried to get out, and only got minor burns on their arms and legs.

The first paragraph in my story is the scene that occurred outside the house. The three boys and reached a safe distance, and turned to see their house in flames. That's when it hit Dougie that the one he loves, Danny, was not with them. Dougie was frantically asking Tom and Harry if they knew where Danny was, but everyone claimed they hadn't seen him. They knew he had been in his room, which was one of the top floors, and only could hope that everyone was wrong and he was alive.

There was always a feeling in the put of their stomachs that Danny was gone, but it was only confirmed the next morning, when Danny never showed up. The three boys knew that he would of tried to find them that night or the next day. So when he didn't show up, and he wasn't in the hospital, they just knew.

Don't get me wrong, I love Danny. Almost as much as I love Dougie. And in no way would I want any of them killed. But it's just what worked for this story.

So I hope you enjoyed it, please no flames. Thank you.

-FallennAngel


End file.
